1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a parachute rocket, in particular to a parachute signaling rocket and/or parachute flare rocket, having at least one pyrotechnic effect charge and having a parachute which is connected to the effect charge. The invention also relates to a method for producing a parachute rocket such as this, in which at least one effect charge is connected to a parachute.
2. Prior Art
Parachute rockets are normally used in order to indicate acute emergency situations, in particular for maritime and aviation purposes. They are then referred to as pyrotechnique signaling means. Furthermore, parachute rockets may also be used, for example for illumination purposes.
Parachute rockets have at least one parachute which results in the pyrotechnic signal being produced by an effect charge suspended on the parachute falling to earth slowly (braked).
Until now, parachute rockets have been assembled only manually since a permanent connection between the parachute, which is composed of soft, flexible material, together with the associated lines and the effect charge is made, for example with the aid of hooks, eyes or grommets, and this process cannot be mechanized. Manual connection of the parachute to the pyrotechnique effect charge is not an entirely safe process for the person who is carrying out the assembly process.